This is an NIH sponsored, double blind trial for the treatment of cryptococcal meningitis. In the first phase, patients will receive amphotericin 0.7 mg/kg for two weeks and will then be randomized to receive either placebo or flucytosine. Patients who remain stable or improve will be randomized to receive either fluconazole 400 gg/day or itraconazole 500 mg/day. Patients will then be followed closely for disease progression or drug toxicity.